A Worthy Risk
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Voldemort Wins!AU. Scorpius would always risk everything for her.


**Title:** A Worthy Risk  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Dominique, Bill  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,073  
 **Summary:** Voldemort Wins!AU. Scorpius would always risk everything for her.

 **Notes:**

 **Great AU Competition:** Voldemort Wins!AU. **Prompts –** Yellow / Dangerous / Expelliarmus

 **2017 Multi-School Tournament:** (spell) Lumos

 **Magical World Tour Challenge:** Hogwarts – Prompt Used – Rebellion

 **Can You Make it to the End Challenge:** Round 4 – Scorpius/Dominique

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Jewel Day Challenge – Rutile Quartz – Bracelet: Write about someone doing something wrong for the right reasons.

 **Colors of the Rainbow Competition/Challenge:** White - Prompt 2 - Write about a character losing their virginity

* * *

Scorpius escaped to the dungeons. What he was doing was dangerous. He knew if he was caught, he would be punished by his father. Still, he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stay away. Not from her.

When he found the cell, he quickly muttered, "Lumos," to light up the inside of the cell. His breath caught at the sight of the young girl. Her skin was almost yellow, and if he hadn't known better, he would have thought she was sickly. Her blue eyes looked dead. But still, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

Her eyes seemed to come to life when she saw him. "Scorpius? I thought you forgot about me."

"How could I ever forget about you, Dominique?" He quickly unlocked the cell door and went to her. He placed a hand to her cheek. "Tonight, you'll be leaving. I've arranged for everything."

Dominique's eyes were scared. "If you're caught, you'll be killed. It won't matter who your father or grandfather is. You'll be seen as help a blood traitor, a Weasley daughter, an enemy to Lord Voldemort. And only if you're lucky will it be a straight Avada Kedavra and not torture first."

Scorpius looked at her with yearning. He knew how very true she was, but the rebellion was getting strong, and the Dark Lord might kill Dominique and any of the other prisoners in retaliation. He didn't care about the others, but he couldn't let anything happen to her. "I know, but you're worth the risk. I just want you out of here."

He quickly went to and took her in his arms. He touched the Port-key that hung off of his cloak, and they were pulled away from the dungeon. They arrived in a lush bedroom.

Dominique looked around. "Where are we?"

Scorpius brushed hair off of her forehead. "This is the first stop. We're doing a lot of jumps, so it will be harder to trace where I take you."

"How long are we staying here?"

"We should leave as soon as possible," Scorpius answered.

Dominique looked at him. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Scorpius knew they didn't really have time for this, but he couldn't help himself. Her lips tasted so sweet, like honey. He leaned forward and returned the kiss with a gentle eagerness.

Dominique wound her arms around his neck.

They broke apart for air. "Dom?"

"I might die. You might die."

It was blunt, but it was also truthful. "I know."

Dominique stared into his eyes. "I don't want to die a virgin."

Out of everything she could have said, he hadn't expected that particular sentiment. "Pardon me?"

She didn't smile. Her face was set in stone. "I want you to make love to me, and I won't take no for an answer."

Scorpius blinked as he tried to formulate a response. "Um... Well..."

Dominique took matters in her own hands and kissed him hard, pressing her petite body against his so he could feel her slight curves.

Scorpius knew this wasn't the time for these types of things, but he was a man kissing a beautiful girl who had stolen his heart. He couldn't help himself. He touched her with soft hands. He cupped her breasts through her tattered shirt until they wandered down to her arse.

Dominique keened, the high sound coming from the back of her throat. "I love you," she moaned.

Scorpius growled and nipped her bottom lip. "Love you, too. So much. Never forget it, Dom. Never forget it," he ordered.

"Never could," she promised.

Still connected, Scorpius walked forward and Dominique walked backward, and they managed to blindly find the bed. The fell on top of it in a tangle of limbs, messy kisses, and quick hands. This wasn't a gentle first time. It wasn't a first time that most girls dreamed of. It was frenzied and quick, but it was what was needed with the time restraints they had.

They sealed the words of love with actions of passion.

And when they were done, they didn't have time to enjoy the afterglow. They had to move. And quickly. Dominique's disappearance might have already been discovered.

They fixed their clothes and touched a new Port-key. Scorpius activated it with the key word. "Tailor."

They were gone. They made another stop, but this time, they didn't stop to rest or do anything else. The immediately Port-keyed to the next location.

And the pattern followed for five more Port-keys. When they finally got to their final location, Dominique's eyes widened at who she saw. "Daddy," she breathed.

Bill had tears in his eyes. "Baby Girl!"

She flew into his arms.

Scorpius watched the tearful reunion from the sidelines. "You two should go before you're caught."

Bill looked at him from the top of his daughter's head. "Malfoy, why did you help me?"

Scorpius thought about his answer. Eventually, he decided on the truth, "People do crazy things when they're in love."

Bill's mouth opened in shock.

Dominique broke away from her father's arms to run to him. "You can come with us. We'll be together. We'll _fight_ together. You won't be alone. You know your treachery will be discovered. Come with us."

Scorpius thought about it. He really did. But then he thought about his poor mother. She was already fragile due to a family curse. He wasn't sure his mother would survive his leaving her. And he couldn't turn his back on the woman who tried her hardest to protect and shield him from the realities of their lives, even if she had ultimately failed. "I can't. Dom, I love you. I do. And no matter what happens, I hope you always remember that."

"I love you, too, Scorpius. Maybe we'll be able to see each other when this is all over."

He appreciated the sentiment, even if neither of them believed they'd ever see each other again. He decided to live in denial for a bit longer and said, "Maybe."

Dominique walked back to her father. They touched a Port-key and just before they uttered the word, two Death Eaters showed up.

Scorpius took out his wand, but one of the robed figures shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Dominique screamed when a curse flew at Scorpius.

The last thing Scorpius saw, before everything went dark, was Bill grabbing Dominique tightly and both of them disappearing before they could be captured or killed.


End file.
